Fixing the broken one
by PaulaEshuis
Summary: Set in New Moon after Bella finds out about Jacob being a werewolf, she knows Edward won't come back. Now she want's Jacob. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: So this is my first story of Jacob and Bella, hope you like it !**

 **I do not own anything of Twilight, all of the characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

 **BellaPov**

I woke up to a sound that came from my window, I looked outside to see Jacob standing there. He saw me and smiled that big grin that I loved about him. ''Can i come up?'' I nodded and he silently came into my room. He gave me a hug, god he is always so warm and loving. After Edward left me I couldn't get my mind off him, but now I had Jacob. He confessed that he liked me and I told him i wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

''What are you thinking about?'' My mind snapped back to reality as Jacob looked deep in my eyes, I smiled back up at him.

''Nothing important, why did you come here so late?'' His cheeks flushed, which almost never happens.

''I've been wanting to ask you out to dinner, and I didn't want to wait any longer.''

 **JacobPov**

I was waiting for her answer, I could see that she was upset about something, although I couldn't place what it was about. ''I don't know Jake.. I'm still caught up on Edward..''

''Bella, it's been about 5 months! I thought you loved spending time with me, is a dinner that bad?'' I grabbed her wrist, but she pulled away from my grasp. I started feeling numb on the fact that her ex-boyfriend still has this kind of effect on her. I saw tears in her eyes and immediately felt guilty.

''I think you should go Jake. I'll call you in the morning.'' I almost didn't hear her on how soft she was speaking. ''Please go!'' I was startled on how she talked to me, i could tell she was beginning to get mad. ''Bye Bells, I'll call you.'' I went home with knowing that it will take a while to get her mind off of that bloodsucker.

When i woke up, I was still numb of knowing Bella was mad at me. I called her and got Charlie on the phone. ''Swan residence.'' I was slightly disappointed that Bella didn't pick up. ''Hey Charlie, it's Jake.. Can i talk to Bella?'' I heard him let out a sigh. ''She said she was going to your house. She left about ten minutes ago.'' I smiled knowing that she will be here soon. ''Thanks Charlie. I'll talk to you sometime.'' He paused a second ''Bye Jake.''

I decided to go to the garage and work on a motorcycle for a client, he wanted it back at the end of the week when i heard someone come in. When i looked up i saw Jared standing there with a huge grin while he walked over to me. ''Hey Jake, you have a couple minutes? I need to tell you something.''

''Yeah, but hurry up though, Bella is gonna be here soon.'' He looked at me with a sly grin, I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to tell me what he had to say.

''I imprinted on someone, it's the new girl in town called Kim. She is a couple years older but that doesn't really matter, I'm so happy though.'' I was happy for my friend knowing that he found someone he cared about.

''Damn dude, I'm really happy for you, you wanna celebrate tonight? I'll invite the guys, maybe we can steal some beers from my dad.'' He began to smile, probably knowing that it's gonna get crazy.

 **BellaPov**

I got to Jake's house. Ready for him, wanting him. I woke up to a dream from Jacob and I. It was rather steamy to say the least, although I never did something with Edward, I begged him often to do stuff but he never did something, but Jacob? Heck, I would have done him last night, but Edward came back in my brain.

I am caught up in the moment right now as i pulled up to Jacob's house, I am wet between the legs thinking about his masculine arms, black short hair, rock hard abs. What was I doing again? Oh yeah. As I got out of the car, I was rethinking my actions. Should I really do this? He liked me, and i liked him, maybe even love? I got my head out of the clouds and walked to the house.

I knocked and waited for someone to open the door. After about five minutes I walked around the property, I walked to his garage and saw ..Jared? I think that was his name. I knocked on the door and smiled. Jacob was in sight and he did not have a shirt on, well neither did Jared, but that doesn't matter, because damn Jacob looked good.

''Bella? Did you hear me?'' I looked up at him and he looked me into my eyes. ''Sorry what did you say?'' I felt that I was blushing, what he did to me was strange. ''I asked if you wanted something to drink?'' I was thirsty, not only for a drink but for him.. OKAY! I need to stop thinking these thoughts, what is going on with me? ''No thanks, I wanted to talk to you though, alone.'' I stared at Jared intensely, untill he finally got the message. ''Okay, got it. I'll get the guys and we'll be here around 7:30. Later man.''

So now we were alone. I sat on the couch and he sat in the chair across of me, staring at me, waiting for me to say something. ''So, what did you want to talk about?'' I blushed and he flexed his muscles, still staring at me. Great, there go my dry panties. Again. He grabbed a shirt off the ground and put on. It had oil stains on it, but I don't think he minded.

He got up to sit next to me, he smelled good. He smelled a mix of peppermint and gasoline, not that bad of a mix. I leaned into him, starting to brush my lips against his neck. ''I'm ready for you.'' I looked into his eyes, that were dilated with lust. ''Bells, as much as i want this, I can tell that you're not ready.'' I wanted to show him that i was ready. I licked his earlobe and he let out a small moan.

 **JacobPov**

I don't understand this girl, first she said she wasn't ready and now she is trying to have sex with me? Not that I didn't want to, but.. I could tell she was not ready for me. But now she's here kissing her way down my throat. ''Bells.. stop.'' She looked up at me and kissed me. My kiss with Bella, it's perfect, she has beautiful soft lips, they felt warm. I kissed her back, eagerly wanting to taste her. She pushed her tongue in my mouth and we were fighting for dominance.

I pulled her on top of my lap, and she lightly grinded on me. I was as hard as a rock, she gasped as she felt my hard member under her heat. I held her hips tightly in place. ''Bella, as much as I want you right now, I want to have an official first date before we do anything sexual..'' She nodded and got off of my lap. I stood up and lifted her chin up to look at her, she is tearing up.. dammit. ''Bells, please, you know you're not ready, please stop crying.'' ''Jake, I want you. Here. Now.'' I smiled seeing her despirately wanting to have sex with me.

''Believe me, I want to. But I want to have a date before we have sex. What about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven.'' She nodded and I kissed her, my hands on her waist and her hands around my neck. ''Goodnight Jake.'' And with that she left. I need to talk to the guys about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for me posting this one almost directly after the first part, i just love writing this** **J**

 **I do not own anything of Twilight, all of the characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **BellaPov**

I invited the girls over (Jessica and Angela) because honestly, I didn't know what just happened between Jake and me. Sitting at home, I was looking at apartments. I wanted to move out because I don't want to be with Charlie, he keeps asking me if I'm fine, keeping double standards and I hate it. I had found one that looked pretty nice, making sure to make an appointment in a couple of days. After I sent the e-mail, Jessica came in, she had been really pissed because i've been so depressed. Now that we hung out more, she opened up te me that she was jealous of the guys hitting on me. After a long talk Angela came in. ''Hey girls! Ready for a chick-flick? I brought our favorite! The Notebook, hopefully you like it Bella.''

''Before we do that, I need to talk about Jacob Black. You know, from the rez.'' They looked disappointed. ''What?'' They looked at eacht other before they spoke. ''Jacob, yeah we know him, why?''

''I like him, before you guys came, i went over to him and we did.. stuff.. no sex! Don't worry... we..''

I talked before Angela cut me off. ''Bella! Listen to me. Don't do anything with him. When you were in a bad state he had a status in Forks.'' I wasn't aware of what was happening around me when i was depressed. ''What kind of status?''

''A player status, every night he had a girl, he tried getting with Jess but she said no, then he asked if you were available, he clearly smelled like alcohol. Is he old enough to drink?'' I was suprised. How did he get alcohol? So he has had sex. ''No. But he changed, I like him Ange.'' She smiled and looked at me.

''Then go for it. But know that i warned you. Now. The Notebook?'' We smiled and put on the movie.

''So, has he tried having sex with you?'' I looked at Jessica as she said that, in the middle of the movie. ''No.. We grinded a little but he stopped me because he saw that I wasn't ready, he was though.'' Angela put a hand on my knee ''Please be careful with him Bella.'' I nodded and we kept watching the movie.

 **JacobPov**

Jared, Paul and Seth came early to get pizza from the pizzaria, as we waited I told them about my.. occasion with Bella grinding me. They were suprised that she took the first move instead of me. Yes, i had a bit of a sleeping around status with.. a lot of girls.. but i want to change. For her. ''Dude, why did you stop her? She is fine as hell.'' I was pretty pissed when Paul said that. ''Shut up. Let's just go, Embry and Quil are probably wondering where we are.''

As we went home, I was thinking on what could have happened if I didn't stop her. I know that she would have regretted it. We went into the house to find Embry and Quil sitting on the couch. ''You guys got alcohol?'' They nodded. ''I got some from the grocery store, fake id's are perfect man.'' I shaked my head laughing, only Embry would do that, he is ruthless.

''So Jake, had some good pussy lately?''

I looked irritated at Quil. ''Dude, shut up. I'm done with that.'' And with that note, Paul jumped in. ''He's gonna get Bella tomorrow night.'' He winked at me and I started laughing, damn I hope so.

After a great night with the guys, I headed to bed.

I awoke to Billy basically yelling at me. ''JAKE! GET UP!'' I remembered my great dream with Bella. She was on top of me. Naked, her little perky breasts and her creamy skin against my russet skin, that was my first wet dream of Bella. As I got out of bed, made sure my erection wasn't visible, i went and put on a pair of jeans to go to the shower.

My mind drifted back to bella.. her beautiful creamy skin, vanilla and strawberry scent, chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. I found myself touching my erection and stroking myself a couple of times as my mind went back to the steamy dream. ''Oh bella.'' After some time, I reached my climax and dried myself off.

When I went to the kitchen, I ate a couple of sandwiches and decided I needed something neat for tonight. I was going to take her to a beautiful restaurant, with hanging lights from the ceiling. I know she is going to love it.

I finished my bread and decided to go to Port Angeles to find a pair of tux, I didn't have one and neither did Billy. When I arrived I past one of the dress stores, to see Bella in a small blue looked smoking hot. I felt myslef strain against my pants. Again.

I forced myself to keep driving before I did something I would regret. I got a pair of normal black tux and went back home to prepare for the big date.

It was six thirty and I was planning on going.

 **BellaPov**

I had my blue mini-dress on, it had a A-line, with little diamonds diagonally across it. I loved this dress, I absolutely adored it. At around seven i heard a car pull up, I looked outside and it was Jake. Standing outside his car, in tux. Damn. I want to jump on him.

I hope that he will have sex with me tonight, I knew I was ready. I put my black heels and walked out the door, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. ''You look stunning.'' I blushed and got in the car. ''Don't look bad yourself.'' He smiled. ''Babe I look handsome as fuck.'' I'm surprised that he curses, he is normally so sweet.

We were at the restaurant when he spoke. ''You look beautiful.'' I smiled. ''You already said that.'' He gave a big goofy grin. ''I know.'' He winked at me, i blushed (like always).

The restaurant was truly amazing, there was a roof painted as stars and a fake tree in the middle with lights hanging from the branches. We got seated at the most beautiful spot in the whole restaurant, it was under the branches.

Our waitress came to our table and when she saw Jacob, she lit up like a christmas tree. ''Jakie! Why did you never call me back?'' He froze in his seat and turned around to look at the girl. ''Vanessa. Nice to see you too, I didn't call you because I was really busy.'' I felt sick on how he was speaking to her.

''Maybe I should go.'' I began to get up and walked towards the door, I felt the tears in the corner of my eye. I heard Jacob running after me. ''Bella! Please wait.'' I stopped and turned to loook at him, his eyes were wide with shock. ''Seems like you have the company right there.'' While I pointed to the girl.

''Bells, she was a one time thing, please. Sit with me.'' I was considering to turn around and go, but he had a grip on my wrist, I was frozen in place. ''Fine.'' We sat back at our table and looked on the menu. The 'Vanessa' girl came back and I felt anger boil up.

''What can i get you guys as an appetizer?'' Before i spoke, Jake sushed me. ''We'll take the garlic bread. Also some coke for the both of us.'' She nodded and left our table, we were silent for a while until he began to talk. ''Bells, I'm sorry. I just had a bit of a record when you didnt want anyone around you. Please.''

I raised my head to look at him, he was staring at me. ''It's okay.'' It wasn't. I didn't like it on how she was looking at him with those googly eyes. He looked deep in my eyes, searching for something. Thinking of it, he does that a lot. ''No, it's not okay. I only cared about myself back then. I want to change.''

Our garlic bread came and I figured that this was going to be a long night, thinking about it, I am glad I didn't have sex with Jake. I need some time to myself for a while. But i couldn't tell him.

''You okay Bella?'' I looked up at him and nodded, the waitress was here again. ''Are you guys ready to order?'' I looked up at her and she gave me a filthy look. ''I want the 8 oz. Sirloin steak with a baked potato.'' She turned to Jacob, with the blush on her cheeks and big eyes. ''I'll take the same, and don't look at her like that. I saw you.'' She widened her eyes and quicly walked away.

After eating our steak in silence it was getting really awkward. ''You want any dessert?'' I shaked my head, I was really full. ''I just wanna go home.'' He nodded and we got up, we got in the car and he put his hand on my knee.

 **JacobPov**

She looked at me while I put my hand on her knee, I know she was truly upset and I felt really guilty about that, it was my fault after all. I stopped the car in the middle of the road and she looked at me questioningly. ''I need to talk to you about what happened back there. After Vanessa came, you acted completely different.'' She turned to face me. ''I have some questions.'' I got nervous. ''Ask ahead.''

''How many girls have you fucked?'' I shrugged and thought. There was Amy, Vanessa, Miley, Sarah, Marissa and Bethany. ''Six, and i did Vanessa two times.'' She gasped and got out of the car. No..no.. she can't leave. I jumped out of the car and grabbed her waist. ''Bella, you asked the question. Ask more. If you don't want to know it, don't ask it.''

''Why did you change?'' I thought about that. Why did I? It was pretty amazing fucking those girls.

''I wanted to. You came to me with those motorcycles and I got so happy knowing you were opening up to other people again.'' She kissed me, I didn't think she'd do that, I thought she was mad.

I pulled her closer to me and my tongue found it's way in her mouth, exploring it eagerly. She jumped and put her legs around my waist, wanting more. My dick was so hard right now, it's insane. I kissed her neck and she moaned. ''Let's go to my place.'' I nodded and we hastily got in.

We had about twenty minutes left to drive so I thought I'd be risky, I put my hand way to close to her inner thigh. ''May I?'' She laughed and nodded. I put my hand between her legs, watching the road and began to rub along her panties.

She made the most sexy noise I every heard from Bella, I rubbed my hand over her clit and she moaned lightly. She pulled her panties down to give me full access to her pussy. She is really wet, I put one finger in her heat and she started to moan louder and louder. After I had two fingers in her beautiful pussy, she began to shudder. I could see he was about to cum. ''Jakee! I'm cumming!'' she screamed as she came.

I was proud to say that I just made her cum like that. ''Are we almost at my house? I want you. Now.'' I smiled and pulled up in her driveway. Seeing that Charlie's car was there. ''Crap, Charlie's home.'' She sounded sad. ''Go upstairs. Wait for me, I'll be there as quick as I can.'' She kissed me and got out of the car.

I rode home, quickly pulled my car in the driveway and ran as a werewof to Bella's house. Her window was open so I figured that she was in there, wating for me. I came into her room, she was on the bed and looked at me. Her eyes were nearly black with lust.

I got to the bed and kissed her deeply. She moaned in my mouth while I explored her body with my hands, her mouth was so soft, her ass was shaped lightly and I liked that very much. My hands came to her breasts and I started kneading them. ''Ohh.. God that feels good.'' I smiled at knowing I could do this to her.

I pulled her dress off, she was in black lace matching panties and bra. I got a hardon just watching her, I crawled on top of her and removed my shirt, as we kissed i undid the latch of Bella's bra and slid it off of her. She covered herself but I pushed her hands away. ''You look beautiful.'' I put my mouth to her breast and sucked on the bud.

She moaned, trying to stay silent from Charlie downstairs. She sat up and looked at my pants, gesturing me to take them off. As i did, she was kneading her own breasts. God, that girl is a goddess. I pulled her damp panties down and admired her beautiful tender body.

''You need to get those boxers off.'' She pulled them down and gasped.

''You're huge. Oh my god.'' I smiled, lifted her up in my arms and layed her down on the bed and started kissing her, starting at the mouth, to her neck, sucked her breasts and hovering over her pussy.

I started licking along the slit, she was moaning, having trouble keeping quiet. She grabbed a handful of my hair and her legs were around my neck. I plunged my tongue in her pussy and she cried out.

She came quickly after, she was really delicious.

''It's your turn.'' She got up and took my dick in her hands, I groaned on how slow she was moving. I think she noticed because she started to move her hand faster, she started licking across my length. ''Oh my god Bella, you are perfect.'' I hissed as she started blowing me faster, I came in her mouth and she swallowed. I was surprised on how she swallowed that.

''Stay with me. Please. I'm too tired to go further.'' I smiled and was happy that I tired her out by doing that to her. ''Sure, I'll stay.''

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it was a little steamy, it's gonna get worse in later chapters, believe me ;)**

 **Thanks for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, another chapter this fast. Don't judge me. ;P I just really like writing this story since it's my first one.**

 **All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 **BellaPov**

I woke up to Jacob having his arms around me. My thoughts went back to last night and I was satisfied with my actions. I need to talk to the girls. ''Hey, you up?'' He kissed my neck and I turned to face him.

''Yeah,.. did you have plans today?''

''I have to finish up something for a client, he is picking it up in a week. What about you?'' I didn't have plans. Probably invite the girls over.

''I think I'm going to invite the girls over, and I have an appointment with a landlord, I want to have an appartment for myself.''

''Great! Where is it? Still in forks I hope?'' He winked and I started blushing. I nodded and he smiled at me. This moment was perfect, I never wanted it to stop. ''How is Embry doing?'' I knew Embry was having a hard time with his mom passing away a month ago.

''Not so great, he's doing good when we are around him, but alone, things go bad.'' I wondered what it would be like if I lost my mom, I wouldn't even survive without her.

''It's so awful. I hope he'll be okay.'' He smiled and lay down on his back with his arm around me. ''He'll be fine.'' I got up and put some clothes on,when I got a call from an anonymous number.

''Hello?'' I didn't hear anybody talking, not even anyone breathing. Edward? ''Edward is that you?'' I wasn't even done talking when the caller stopped the call. Did I just talk to him..?

''You okay Bells?'' Jacob put his hands on my waist and hugged me. I teared up thinking about him. ''I miss him.'' He sighed. ''I know.'' I got out of his embrace and walked to the bathroom, I took my depression pill. I have been taking them since Edward left me.

When I got out, Jacob was on the bed, fully clothed. ''I'm sorry, but I have to go. That motorcycle isn't going to get itself fixed.'' I faked a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Bye Jake.''

I was getting ready for the meeting with the landlord when I got a call again, it was (again) a private number and I got my hopes up. ''If this is you Edward, please. Talk to me.'' I heard someone sigh and he spoke. ''Bella.'' Carlisle?

''Carlisle?'' A tear ran down my face as I heard his smooth voice over the phone. ''How is everyone, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esmé, Emmet and Edward? How are they?'' He stayed silent for a little while. ''Everyone is doing fine. There is a slight problem, that call you got last night, indeed was Edward. I'm terribly sorry to say that we're not calling again.''

I began to cry, beginning to have a panic attack. ''But why did you call then? I can't do this anymore Carlisle. Please.'' My panic attack began to get worse as my breathing was uncontrollable. I started seeing black flashes. ''Bella, we are coming back. Expect for Edward.''

I started to smile, they are coming back? ''Why did you decide to come back?'' He sighed and I heard someone else speaking in the background, as I got that person on the phone. ''Bella.'' I smiled. ''Alice, I miss you so much.''

I almost heard her smile through the phone. ''I know, we will be back soon. And we need to catch up girl.'' I began to laugh. ''Where is he..?'' She sighed and stayed silent for a while. ''We don't know. He only calls once a week, saying he needs his time.''

''When will you be back?'' I heard someone laughing loudly in the background, probably Emmet. ''We don't know yet, you'll see us when we get back. Bye Bella.'' With that she hung up.

 **JacobPov**

I finished the motorcycle in a couple hours, and I was clueless with what I wanted to do. Go to Bella? No. I would be too clingy. I can invite Quil over. He imprinted on some girl named Claire, I knew she was about Bella's age, maybe a bit younger.

When I called him, he immediately picked up. ''Hey Jake! How are you doing?'' He was always very enthusiastic. ''Hey man, I'm doing great, I was wondering if you could hang out right now.''

''Wait, I'll check.'' I waited for a bit until he spoke again.''Yeah man, I'll be there in half an hour.''

It was weird knowing that my friends all had imprinted (except for Seth and Embry.) Paul had Rachel, my sister. I still cringe at the thought. Jared had Kim now and Quil has Claire. Although i didn't imprint on Bella, I know she belongs with me.

After about half an hour Quil arrived, he looked happy for some reason.

''Hey man, what's up?'' He sat down on the couch and turned the tv on.

''Not much, Claire is doing great, I told her about Bella.'' I sighed with the thought of my friends talking about me and Bella.

''And..?''

''She wants to meet her.'' I widened my eyes at the thought of Bella meeting all of the girls. She wasn't a very open person.

''I don't know man, it might take her a while to actually open up to everyone again.'' He nodded and we just ate some pizza and watched a horror movie. ''So, have you had sex with Bella yet?''

I knew this question was going to be asked by one of the guys, they didn't mind the player status I used to have. ''Is that all you think about?'' He laughed.

''Well, I am a guy. But no, not always. There is just this tension between you guys, I thought you would have fucked her already.'' I rolled my eyes, getting a little agitated.

''You're starting to get really fucking annoying. Maybe you should go.'' He nodded and left.

I went to Bella's, although she might still be at the appointment with that landlord.

I knocked on the door and Charlie opened. ''Hey Jake. What are you doing here?'' i was fidgeting with my nails, Charlie was strict and who knows whe wouldn't except me with Bella. ''I was wondering if Bella is home.''

He opened the door as a welcome for me to come in. The house was always very nice, it fit perfectly with Charlie and Bella. I looked around, waiting for Bella. ''So, I wanted to ask you something.'' He sat in his chair and raising his eyebrow.

''I wanted you to know that I really care about Bella.'' He looked at me, a little confused.

''Okay..you know you can just go upstairs and wait for her.'' I nodded awkwardly and went upstairs.

I opened her door and she wasn't back yet, which I kind of knew because if she was back, she would have answered the door. I didn't mind though.

I decided to just wait for her on her bed, after some time I fell began to feel sleepy so I drifted into sleep.

 **BellaPov**

I was so excited! The appartment was perfect, 1 bedroom, 1 bath and a beautiful kitchen and living room. When I went home I felt super happy, I greeted my dad and told him everything that happened.

''That's great Bella. So when do you get the key?''

''In two weeks. I'm going to bed, goodnight. '' ''Sleep well Bells.'' I smiled to myself and went upstairs.

When I opened my door, I almost shit bricks. Jacob was in my bed. What the hell? He's sleeping, what is he doing here? What the fuck..

''Jake.'' He didn't answer.

''JAKE.'' Apparently it scared the crap out of him because he jumped up. ''What?!'' He saw me and smiled. ''How was the appointment?''

''It was amazing. I'm getting the keys in about two weeks, I really can't wait.'' I sat on the bed and he started kissing my collarbone, undoing some of the buttons of my blouse.

''You're so beautiful..'' He began to go lower and started kissing the top of my breasts. I let out a small moan and he groaned a little as a response. I turned around to strip for him. I roamed my hands above the buttons and he just stared at me.

I undid the buttons, I looked into his eyes and they were nearly black with lust. I was now standing in my blue lacy bra and my black pencil skirt.

I slowly pulled my skirt down and stepped out of it. I heard him say ''Damn'' under his breath. I was only standing in my matching blue lacy underwear.

I walked over to him and kissed him, it started out tender and sweet, but soon turned into heavy and really hot. We were moaning and groaning. He pulled his shirt and jeans off, undid my bra and started sucking on my breasts.

''Mmm Jake..'' he bit a little on the bud and I almost screamed, but then I acknowledged the fact that Charlie was downstairs and that we had to stay quiet.

I pulled his underwear down to see his huge and hard cock. I licked along the length and he hissed. ''Damn Bells..'' I smiled and kept licking on the head down to the base, I gestured him to lie down.

When he laid down I crawled on top of him, grinding on him. The only clothing there was were my panties. He rolled over and I was now under him. He slid my panties off and before procrastinating he positioned himself so that his cock was at the entrace of my pussy.

''Are you sure?'' I nodded and he entered himself inside me and it stung. ''Ahh..'' He was going slow at first, slowly quickening the pace, after some time it didn't hust anymore and it just felt amazing.

''Oh...Jake..'' He groaned loudly and started going fast, kissing my neck. The stinging came back a little as he was pounding into me. ''Fuck Bells..'' He was panting in my ear. ''Ahhh...Fuck!'' With that i came, soon after that he came too.

''How's that for a first time'' He winked at me and I smiled up at him. I had everything I had wanted. A loving guy, the Cullen's coming back, soon I'm getting my own appartment.

''It was amazing. Jake?'' He looked down at me and flashed me a huge satisfied grin.

I fastly drifted asleep.

 **JacobPov**

I was already gone when she woke up, I was at home, I left her a letter saying that I already went home because I had a lot of stuff to do in the garage.

I was busy with the engine of a car when Seth came barging in. ''JAKE!'' He scared the shit out of me, what the fuck did he want?

''What do you want? I'm busy.''

''The Cullens are coming back.'' I was silenced with those words. Why didn't Bella tell me? What the fuck. She must have known. Great. Now Edward is coming back and taking back my Bella. God damnit.

''How do you know? Are they all coming back?'' He looked at me with those puppy eyes that he always does. ''Everyone except Edward.'' I sighed out of relief. That bloodsucker is not coming back. But the rest are.

Bella is for sure going to get Edward back, she'll do anything for him.

I decided to go to Bella to know what the fuck is going on.

 **A/N: Their first time! How romantic.. I am really busy with the family and christmas and all, so if there is no new chapter before christmas, I wish you all a very merry christmas!**


End file.
